kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokine Yukimura
Tokine Yukimura (雪村時音, Yukimura Tokine) is the deuteragonist of Kekkaishi and childhood friend and "partner" of Yoshimori Sumimura. Tokine is the 22nd Kekkaishi of the Yukimura family. Appearance Tokine is taller than Yoshimori as well as two years older then him,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 1 with pale skin and long brown hair that's normally pulled back in a long ponytail. She is considered very beautiful by the boys in her school.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 The Houin appeared above her left breast. She bears a scar on her right hand, which she received while protecting Yoshimori in their childhood. She is very thin and athletic. Personality Tokine is constantly impressed by the power and potential Yoshimori has, but is constantly frustrated by his poor control and lazy attitude. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 She cares for Yoshimori and often protected him many times when he was younger. She also likes to tease him and isn't aware of his feelings for her. However, as the story progresses, she begins to shows signs of affection for Yoshimori. At one point, Tokine slapped Yoshimori so hard that he passed out. She also trapped him with Nenshi and beat him when he went to Okuni without her. In the series, it is stated that, while she may be the weakest Kekkaishi, she is clearly the most ruthless. Examples of her ruthless pragmatism are her disregard for the health of Kimiya Hachioji when he was possessed by an Ayakashi and the forbidden murder of the Hidagou Lord that had invaded Karasumori and attacked its defenders. Tokine is also much more serious and strict than Yoshimori, nonetheless, she'll sometimes joke around with him or insult him, causing him to spiral into a depression. Because of her strict nature, she has also been known to scold Yoshimori. Even though she scolds him, she still cares for him greatly. It is possible that her serious and strict nature could come from the time when she saw her father die right in front of her when she was a young girl. During school hours, Tokine is a little isolated; she doesn't care much about relationships with boys and usually ignores or goes along with her friends that talk about them.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 25 History As children, Tokine and Yoshimori played together, though in secret due to their family riv alry (despite this, both of their fathers encouraged their friendship). Tokine often rescued and comforted Yoshimori whenever he found himself in trouble, but he managed to leave a lasting impression on her as being a crybaby in need of her protection. Both Tokine and Yoshimori began their kekkaishi training at an early age: Yoshimori was officially recognized as a kekkaishi and sent alone to Karasumori at age 7, and by then Tokine had already been on active duty for some time (though it is implied that Masamori was active at the same time, and stepped aside to let Yoshimori take over).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 135: Mini Gaiden Plot 'The Prince: Under Control' There was word from the entire school that a local idol has appeared at Karasumori Academy: Kimiya Hachioji of Chuou Higashi High School. The school buzzed with excitement. Tokine's friend, Kirara, read Tokine her fortune that afternoon, saying that all the boys the girls want will be hers. Tokine doesn't seem interested. During class, Kimiya walked in to Tokine's class, saying that he's looking for someone special. He spots Tokine, and says that he's found her. As he walks to wards Tokine, Mao Shinohara falls into a fantasy moment and assumes that Kimiya is going for her. He passes her and walks directly up to Tokine. She doesn't look too thrilled, or surprised. After school, Kimiya and Tokine walk out of the academy together, holding hands. Tokine still doesn't look too interested, probably already knowing that Kimiya was possessed. They walk into an alley, where he lifts her into his arms and jumps up to a condemned building, where he reveals his true self. He is actually being controlled by an ayakashi named Nouotoko, an ayakashi that controls the mind and greatly enhances its host's physical ability. Nouotoko offers Tokine a deal: if she gives him her body, then he can enhance her abilities seeing as she's the weakest kekkaishi. She agrees to this, but asks about the mysterious organization that he was hired from. He reveals the name of it to be: The Kokuboro. He then provides more information, but it is strictly limited. When she asks more, he tells her that she needs to make the trade, or he'd kill Kimiya. She puts her bag down a nd walks over to him, tells him Kimiya's name, and then whispers in his ear, warning him not to mess with her. Harshly, she uses a kekkai arrow and slams it into Nouotoko's head. She hits him in the head numerous times until he agrees to tell her more about Kokuboro. He tells her everything he knows, then attempts to throw a table at her and run. Instinctively, she uses a bouncy kekkai, which throws the table back at him. She then frees Kimiya of Nouotoko's control and destroys him as Kimiya lays unconscious. When he regains consciousness, she apologizes to him. He then remembers the beating she gave him and runs away, begging for her not to hit him anymore. Tokine then catches Gen and Yoshimori hiding under the window. In the parking lot, she explains that she wants to cooperate with The Shadow Organization more now that they know the name of their enemy. 'Tokine Alone; Yoshimori's Absence' After Yoshimori catches a cold from falling into the freezing pool, Tokine is forced to work alone that night, with Gen at her side. On her way to the Karasumori site, Hakubi makes a joke about if she'll be okay without Yoshimori there. She takes that to offense and runs off. In the forest, Hakubi picks up a familiar scent. Then, Shigemori Sumimura runs jumps out of the bushes with Madarao at his side, saying he'll be replacing Yoshimori for the night. As Tokine and Hakubi run to the Karasumori site, Hakubi picks up a human scent, and they encounter the ayakashi later on. The ayakashi was Hisui, the subordinate of Kokuboro's scientist, Aihi. Hisui becomes over confident and breaks out of his human skin. After Shigemori fakes hurting his back, she uses a dull kekkai arrow to move him away as Hisui shoots his pink substance that melted the ground when he missed Shigemori. After Gen tries to kill Hisui, he transforms to small pockets of water, then comes together in his original form. He does this twice, the second time punching Gen away. Tokine traps Hisui, who breaks apart; she then destroys the part of him she captured, but he regenerates again. Gen suggests using a large kekkai, but she knows her limits and can't do it. Tokine decides to capture every piece of him when he breaks apart. She traps him again, and he disperses. She goes in and traps every piece of him she sees, and destroys all of them. Thinking she finished the job, Hisui regenerates and is twice as larger from before from taking in Karasumori's power. Before he could kill Tokine, he is finally captured and destroyed by Yoshimori. Equipment Kunai (くない, kunai): Tokine carries at least four kunai in a sectioned holster, attached to a belt that supports three holsters each (for a grand total of at least twelve kunai) around her waist, but rarely uses them. In Her Treasure, Tokine uses one in an attempt to use Yomi as a hostage, but had no intention on killing or injuring her with it. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 4 Since Tokine rarely uses the hostage situation as a last resort, the kunai generally remain holstered. Another time she used her kunai was when her and Yoshimori were fighting against Hiwatari. She threw it at him while he was making another large ice particle, successfully stopping him from doing so.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 8 Smoke Bombs: Though she carries smoke bombs that emit pink smoke, she rarely uses them. Power and Abilities Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique: Tokine shows great accuracy and precision in her kekkai. She has the basic ability to capture a weak ayakashi with one small kekkai, whereas Yoshimori uses a barrage of kekkai in large sizes. However, Tokine's kekkai are very weak and can only be maintained for short periods of time; her kekkai lack the "brute power" of Yoshimori's. Tokine attempts to make up for this by copying Masamori's technique of stacking several kekkai around a target.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 19 However, she soon realizes that this move uses too much energy, making the technique ill-suited for her. Soon after, she learns to refine her kekkai into narrow "spears" that can impale and imprison an enemy, making up for her lack of power.Kekkaishi Anime, Episode 20 *'Spatial Phasing': Tokine has also gained the ability to pass through foreign techniques, without disrupting the technique itself, from her grandmother.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 50 Though she could at first only enter kekkai, Tokine has since mastered this skill to point where she can phase her entire body through virtually any surface contained within a spirit realm (including shinkai, which are spirit worlds themselves).Kekkaishi anime, Episode 52 *'Utsusemi' (空身, Empty Handed): learned from Mikeno, a high level technique which allows her to absorb the ability of another being, rendering attacks of the same type ineffective.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 326 Trivia *Tokine has a huge fear of cockroaches. This could be because of the scar on her arm as a child from Yumigane (never confirmed), or because she just thinks bugs in general are gross. The latter is more likely, since Tokiko has the same fear herself.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 26, page 7 *Yurina, along with Toshimori's friends sometimes refers to Tokine as Yoshimori's and Toshimori's older sister. This is clearly incorrect, but Tokine does think of Yoshimori and Toshimori as little brothers. *A small running gag in the series involves Tokine hitting Yoshimori either on the side or on top of his head with her "arrow" kekkai. She also used this on Gen when he first appeared and was arguing with Yoshimori. References Category:Characters Category:Yukimura Family